


The Cold Will Never Bother Me

by emyy250



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: On a windy Halloween night, Elisa finds a costume that will be fashionable and functional. Goliath doesn't get the reference.Note: This was published on 10-30-19 and is completed.





	The Cold Will Never Bother Me

Chapter 1

Practical fashion

Halloween night

The gargoyles roared and their stone skin broke off. Goliath turned around and saw Elisa. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved blouse, medium-length, dark blue skirt, and black leather boots with a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap. She also had a silver heart shaped brooch attached to her cape.

"Are you alright, Elisa?" He asked as he stepped off of his perch.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She frowned.

"You are not wearing a costume. It's Halloween." He said.

"What are you- Oh, no, this is a costume. It's from a winter movie." Elisa explained.

"I see." He hummed.

"And it's going to get real nippy tonight and I don't want my skin to crack." She added.

"Crack?" Goliath asked.

"Get rough and split open." She said.

He grimaced. Then they went inside. Hudson and Bronx were watching TV and Broadway was cooking. Elisa waved to them. It was nice to be inside. Goliath went to go to do something.

"Hey, Elisa. You got our costumes?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah, I put them on the table." She gestured.

"Awesome." He said. "I'm making egg sandwiches, want one?"

"Sure, just a half." She smiled.

"You got it." Broadway smiled back.

Bronx barked and jumped on Elisa. She rubbed his face. He licked her a bit then got off of her.

"Thanks, Bronx." She wiped the slobber off.

"You gettin' sick, lass?" Hudson asked.

"No, but it's gonna get windy later on." She explained.

"Alright." Hudson went to his recliner.

"Hey, Angela." Elisa greeted.

She hugged her and then her mate. She sat at the little bar in the kitchen. Brooklyn and Lexington came in next. They were talking about something. They noticed Elisa.

"Hi, Elisa." Lex smiled.

"Hey, guys. You gonna eat first?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't wanna get them dirty." Brooklyn said as a plate was set in front of him.

They ate their egg sandwiches. Elisa requested hers have pepper added to it. It gave it a nice spice. She sat and talked with them as they had their breakfast. Angela had never gotten to experience Halloween and was excited to try everything. They finished up and washed their dishes.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Angela clapped.

"Your dress is over there." She pointed.

"Thanks, Elisa!" She grabbed it.

"I can't wait to see how it looks." Brooklyn said to himself.

They grabbed their costumes. She waited for them to return. Angela was the first out, which made sense since had been the first to leave. She admired her Victorian dress. It was a pretty shade of blue. Broadway was wearing a suit similar in style to Angela's dress. Lexington was a mechanic. Brooklyn was a race car driver.

"You ready to go?" Elisa asked.

"Where's Goliath?" Broadway asked.

"I'm here." Goliath walked into the living room.

Goliath walked to the group. He handed Elisa a small packet. It was hand warmers. She looked at him.

"So the cold won't bother you." He explained.

Elisa barked in laughter. They stared at her.

"Sorry, it's just you quoted a line from a song in the movie." She told him.

"Movie?" Brooklyn asked.

"The one her costume is from." Goliath answered.

"I'll explain on the way to the party. It's a bit outside your demographic. " Elisa said as they walked out.

* * *

Xanatos walked in. Hudson looked at him. Bronx growled.

"Ye just missed them." Hudson said.

"Shame, oh well. Tell Elisa to go see Fox when she comes back." He walked out casually.

Hudson raised his brow.

* * *

"That dress you lent her made the trio laugh, I wonder why." Xanatos hummed.

"Does it matter? She looks good in it." Fox asked.

Goliath and Elisa were dancing. She was in a light blue, long sleeved dress.

"I suppose so." He answered.

* * *

**Elisa is wearing Anna's winter outfit and Elsa's blue dress from the first Frozen film.**

**Now with fanart**

[Elisa Maza in Anna costume](https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Elisa-Maza-in-Anna-costume-819925284)

[Elisa Maza in Elsa costume](https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Elisa-Maza-in-Elsa-costume-819926011)


End file.
